


previously unknown

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: A collection of firsts between Claude and Lysithea.Ch 1: Death suddenly seemed okay, if it was on her lips. (first kiss)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 3





	previously unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09)!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn)!  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

He used to not understand why kissing was such a big deal. 

Or more specifically, why lip-on-lip kissing was such a big deal. 

Smooches on the cheek and nose and forehead— he knew those were nice because his mother and father had showered him with those when they had the opportunity. They were like bandages for the little and big wounds that had piled up on him, healing just enough to get him through until next time. 

But a _kiss_ -kiss. The kind mother and father gave each other. 

His first experience with it was at twelve, with a beggar leper woman his siblings dragged off the street, and they all laughed after shoving his face into hers so hard that his teeth hurt. Back then, he'd felt so humiliated that he immediately sprinted away and washed his mouth with soap over and over again; now, his only regret was that he didn't check to see if the poor woman was okay, that he didn't defend her from whatever they did afterwards. 

Enough about that, though.

Because he got it now. 

Just on a purely physical level, soft and sensitive tissue on soft and sensitive tissue had to feel good, all warm and tingly and velvety— but even more than that, it was about how Lysithea was close enough for him to wrap both of his arms around, about how he could hear her breathe, about how his head felt like it could burst if they held it any longer, but he wanted to anyway. 

Death suddenly seemed okay, if it was on her lips. 

"...I'll get going, if you're done now."

He didn't stop her from running off, snapping her head away so that he couldn't see her expression. 

She came back the next day, the day after, and many more after that, dancing the on border of death and ecstasy between their lips. 


End file.
